


Halo: Operation Dante

by RobertJudd



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Halo: Reach, ODST Orbital Drop Shock Trooper(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobertJudd/pseuds/RobertJudd
Summary: 5 months before the events of Reach. A group of Insurrectionists attack a sensor array on Harmony. A squad of ODSTs are sent in to reactivate the sensors and stop whatever the rebels are planning.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any grammer issues. It was never my strongest subject. Any and all criticism is welcome! Thanks for reading.

        Febuary 9th, 2552, Harmony

    Ingred wipes a bit of nervous sweat off his brow. He was no stranger to raiding the UNSC, but this was something else eneterily. The array loomed over their head, a few lights faintly blinking against the otherwise pitch black sky. He looks behind him at the other dozen rebels. A ragtag group, with no semblance of conformity, no uniforms, and hardly any weapons. With one last deep breath he nods to the group. No words need be said, everyone knows their role, and the risks that come with it.

He carefully descends from the hill clutching his Magnum tightly. The group slowly stalks through the tree line untill all 13 of them are in position. This was the moment. He raises his handgun and takes careful aim and squeezes the trigger. BAM! The shot echoes out through the woods as he watches the soldier he shot slowly crumple to the ground. Suddenly a symphony of gunfire erupts around him. He watches as the soldiers at the door slowly fall one by one, and in a matter of moments the night returns to silence. He looks across his team and suddenly the rush of excitemnt comes to a crashing halt. All but 4 of the men and women he came in with lie dead on the ground, blankly staring at the clear night sky. Unfortunately he had no time to mourn his losses. 

"Come on. We have some ships to steal."


	2. Helljumper

Febuary 10th,2552,Harmony

  The pelican was unusually quiet. None of the small squad of 4 felt like talking. They were ODSTs trained to leap feet first into hell and kick ass. Instead they've been sent to a little foundry world like Harmony to do a job any Army squad could have done. Finally Robert the team's sniper breaks the silence.

"Remind me again why it's our job to go investigate this array? Couldn't the local grunts do it?" He shook his head in anger and annoyment. No one else spoke up. They knew he was right but it was no use belly aching. 

After another hour of silence the pelican touches down right in front of the array. The squad makes their way out of the back hatch and sets up a small defensive perimeter, as the drop ship makes it's way off into the early morning sky. 

"Alright fan out. Secure the area. Then stack up for entry." Sgt.Bass's voice was calm and commanding. She had more combat drops under her belt than the rest of the squad combined, so when she spoke. They listened. 

The squad fanned out clearing their sector silently and efficiently. Just like they've done hundreds of time in training. Before they all reported "All clear".

They stack up on the door with the Sgt in the front. "Some blood but no bodies" she shakes her head. It's not normal rebel behavior to clean up after themselves. In the end it didn't matter. She gives the signal to breach and the squad kicks in the door. Clearing the building room by room without ever speaking a word. It was clear. Still no bodies, and no rebels. 

Nolan, the teams newest and greenest spoke up. "I don't like this Sarge. Ive seen enough Innie attacks to know this just ain't right." The tall imposing NCO gave a brief grunt of agreement before stepping out of the main door and into the smog filled air. Dom, tge teams resisdent techie is waiting for her. "No use boss. The savages did a real number on the internals. Gonna take 3...maybe 4 weeks before we're operational here." He gives a shrug as he continues fiddling with a small piece of hardware from the array. 

"No sense waiting around. If the array is FUBAR and we can't fix it let's go home so at the very least I can get chewed out in an air controlled ship." She gives a sigh as she patches through to the Battlenet Comm Array. 

"Nighthawk 2-5 this is Fireteam Crusader ready for Evac."

"Roger Fireteam Crusader. ETA 2 Mikes."

As the squad gathered around, creating a loose perimeter to wait for their ride home. A red alert comes through the Battlenet simultaneously lighting up on all their huds. 

"2 UNSC Freighters stolen from Barbosa Dry dock. All hands on deck for recovery."

"Guess we know what they were after now." Robert jokes as he checks the chamber of his rifle. "Stow it. It's time to put our game faces on. I have a feeling shits about to get serious."

If only she knew how right she was.


End file.
